A Familiar Monster
The first thing your eyes were drawn to when you entered Luigi’s room was the mangles pair of scissors lying casually on his bedside table. The handles a bright blue color and the tips looked as if someone with a lot of strength bent them. But then again, you didn’t think there was anything particularly odd about the scissors just being there, but you now know that maybe you should have just ran out of there as soon as you seen them. Shouldn’t you have known something was wrong? You’ve always had problems putting two and two together, and maybe that’s why you didn’t sense anything ominous when you should have. Luigi’s been acting weird lately and you’re not sure why. This makes you guilty, because you’re his older brother and you thought you both were so close. Close enough to be able to look at his eyes and see what’s causing him to act so strangely. But you can’t read anything in his eyes and it scares you. When you tried searching his blue eyes the last time, it seemed like there was something missing. Something not quite right, something strange. Unnatural thoughts were drifting in Luigi’s mind; something about the way his eyes dulled afterwards, something about the way his smile never lasted long anymore. His eyes looked dead. There is definitely something wrong, but you are at a complete loss of what it is. You’re not really sure why you were there in the first place, you probably just had the impulse to go in, but that seems far from important right now. The important thing is that Luigi has somehow pinned you down with his arm and is now dangling the impaired scissors in front of your face as if he had the intention to - *CUT* You let out a pained sigh, your lungs are on fire, so is your skin, and everything just burns. Luigi puts his leg on the other side of your waist, and sits on top of you with an insane grin that you don’t recognize. You try to breathe, but you find air being caught in your throat; you can feel a scream coming, but it’s stuck there too. You try to buck him off, finding that Luigi is actually quite heavy. You’re stuck with an unfamiliar feeling – fear. Luigi’s grin fades his eyes dull again, and he frowns. He grabs the scissors by the handles, incredibly enough he pulls them apart with great ease. The right side is tossed aside with no great interest; the left side he holds in his hand like a dagger. Why aren’t you screaming? You should be screaming. Scream damnit! Do something! Luigi’s fingers slide across your face as he stares at you with some sort of weird fascination – as if he hasn’t seen you before. The two buttons on your overalls become undone, and your pants being pulled down to your waist. You don’t understand Luigi pulls your shirt up and you’re completely blinded – only being able to see the fabric of your shirt until Luigi decides he wants you to see what’s going to happen. Your shirt thrown aside, flung casually towards Luigi’s bed. Your head is racing with all sorts of thoughts. All you want is Luigi to get off; you remember a long time ago that Luigi told you that you were the last person he would want to hurt. He tilts the blade upwards, the light runs off it like water. Your eyes widen. The Blade is brought down and presses against your skin, you panic, not visibly though. You don’t want your intestines pulled out of your cut stomach, you like your stomach uncut, and your intestines just where they are, thank you. You feel the blade press against your pale skin, and feel your skin opening – you feel yourself bleeding. You fling your head back, it comes in contact with the hardwood floor and you yelp. Luigi’s grin comes back. The blade comes down, making a straight line across your stomach; the blood spills out across your sides. You see it; it covers your fingers and stains like copper red rust. The blade goes left and it stings. Luigi is cutting deep. He wants it to hurt, wants to hurt you. You know what he wrote on your skin, you know he wrote an ‘L’. You wonder how long it will take for the scar to fade. Luigi tosses the other part of the scissors away. He smiles at you like you’ve just told a joke. “Luigi – “ you gasp, blinking once. Luigi’s eyes narrow and his frown returns, he stares at you like he’s genuinely confused. “Who’s luigi?” Category:Creepypasta